Under Love's Command
by General Orlando
Summary: Some fluff, please be nice, this is my first! Don't be shy, go ahead and read! :D
1. Prolouge

**_author's note_ Hello to all who enter :D I'm new to this, this story is my first fanfic, so please comment on anything you think i need to/should change, or anything...Thanks! enjoy! **

Rosco stepped out of the large temple into the blinding sunlight of Onderon and was met with the acrid smell of blood clogging the air. His helmet visors and air filters automatically switched on and Rosco slowly got a clear picture of what was happening. A feminine figure staggered backwards as another larger male outline slashed out multiple times with amazing speed and force. As the picture got clearer Rosco saw that a large pool of some type of liquid surrounded the female, no doubt blood, and her own at that. Out of instinct Rosco yanked out his blaster and shot at the larger figure, not stopping to think of the skill they may possess. All he knew was there were no males of that stature on this mission and that he- whoever he was- was attacking his general. The man looked over and Rosco recognized his face. Rosco corrected his aim, cursing under his breath. The man jumped clear of the shots and away into the brush. Rosco immediately holstered his blaster and sprinted forward.

Rosco ran towards the bloodied and grounded figure, throwing his helmet to the ground and kneeling by his beloved general. He gently scooped her up in his strong arms and placed her in his lap, cradling her broken body.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kaiyah, please don't..." Rosco whispered as he held his best warrior in his arms. She raised a bloodied hand and put a surprisingly strong finger to his lips, silencing him. Their eyes locked and there passed a moment of understanding as between two brothers in arms. Rosco held back tears and tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat as he took Kaiyah's hand in his own trembling one. He looked up at the group of friends surrounding him and Kaiyah, met each one's gaze and saw his own sadness reflected in their eyes, only he knew that it couldn't be even grazing the surface of the pain he felt looking down at Kaiyah's battered body. Rosco tore his gaze from her injuries back to her face. She looked so different now, he thought; wounds covered her body, and he was surprised and impressed she had survived this long. In addition to the many new gashes, the claw-mark scars that covered the diagonal length of her face had been torn through again with the paw of the same creature that had maimed her before. Rosco stiffened and scowled at the thought of that evil bastard, and promised himself right then and there if he ever got his hands on him, he would make the man wish he was never born. A tiny groan from Kaiyah told Rosco that he was holding her too tight and relaxed, releasing her hand as well and letting it fall gently to her side. He brought his now free hand up to stroke the side if her face and tuck a stray lock of hair behind ear. "I'm sorry Rosco," she murmured softly, "I've failed the squad." "You've done nothing of the sort," Rosco replied firmly but gently. Kaiyah smiled weakly -but before she could respond- coughed and took a ragged breath, and her eyes fluttered closed. Her breathing shallowed and her head lolled to the side. Rosco bent his upper body over her, mentally begging her to stay alive, whispering near inaudibly to her, no longer trying to hold back the tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't look up. He heard Lux's voice, "Come on, we need to leave." "She'll be fine Rosco, I'm sure the meds will make sure she'll recover." Ahsoka added. Rosco innerly agreed with her, he knew Kaiyah was a strong young woman. The young couple turned and walked towards their ship. Rosco slowly rose from the ground with Kaiyah held close to his chest, her head resting in his shoulder and her left arm dangling limply to the side. He gently kissed her forehead at the least bloodiest part and headed to the Stormsong with the others not far behind.

Rosco was silent and let no one take Kaiyah from his arms until they reached the med bay where he had no choice but to place her on a cot to be treated. He held her hand then and stayed beside her throughout her different healing processes, with the exception of the bacta tank. He did not leave her side for days, holding her hand and speaking to her softly now and then. A few times Kaiyah stirred but soon fell back under anesthesia again and again. The med droids came in constantly, but Rosco always had the same answer for them; she had not awakened.


	3. Chapter 2

After a couple of weeks, Rosco had no choice but to return to battle, but his mind was always on Kaiyah and all his free time was spent with her. He never returned to the battle sight where Kaiyah was struck down, and to his knowledge, no one else had either.

Rosco had not seen Kaiyah in several months. He had been out on an extended mission in the outer rim and he assumed she was still in the medic center as she had not contacted him, probably because the med droids didn't think she was fit enough to leave. She ,on the other hand, probably saw exactly the opposite and was making a large fuss about getting out. Rosco smiled at the thought. A small itch on his face brought him back to reality, and he realized his hands were quite dusty from all the work on the last mission. He was coming back from this mission alone, as the others in his squad were called on another far out, while he was called to Onderon. Rosco's autopilot located the planet and set a landing point while he cleaned up as much as he could in the ship's small fresher, knowing he could be doing any job from training shinies to a rebel group, and that any general could be leading them; he needed to look as presentable as possible. The ship bounced slightly and the sound of hissing landing gear told Rosco he had landed. Rosco sighed, walked out and grabbed his new helmet off the co-pilot's chair of the cockpit as he left. He lowered the ramp and gazed toward the setting sun in the west. As Rosco walked down the ramp, he recognized the large temple and broken trees of the place where Rosco had saved Kaiyah from *_insert evil guy's name here_* No one was in sight. Rosco decided to scan the area for any larger life forms; maybe the mission rendezvous was farther than he thought.

**Short chapter, i know. Sorry about the lack of the antagonist's name, i could think of anything. I'll fix that eventually #procrastniation **


	4. Chapter 3

Before Rosco could switch on his radar, he spotted his old helmet lying in the dirt where he had discarded it almost a half year ago. He was surprised it was still here, that some animal hadn't carried it off somewhere. Rosco noticed that a small light was blinking inside his helmet. He walked over to the piece of armor and picked it up. He dusted off as much as he could, took off the shiny new helmet, and fitted his old one over his head. Rosco selected the small blinking dot at the bottom of his visor screen and his vision went black as a human's voice said simply, "Thank you for coming." Rosco felt a delicate but strong hand lift off his helmet and found his emerald green eyes looking at a pair of ice blue eyes framed by three claw-mark scars.

Kaiyah smiled as Rosco pulled her in a tight embrace. Rosco put his head over Kaiyah's shoulder to rest his face near the nape of her neck while she turned her head to get closer to him. They stood like this for a few seconds, then she finally let Rosco go. Rosco put his hands around her waist, Kaiyah wrapped her arms around his neck and they gazed into each other's eyes. Rosco rested his forehead on Kaiyah's and said "I'm so glad you're better, Kaiyah. I missed you." "I missed you too" She replied. Suddenly Rosco leaned forward and kissed her. Kaiyah was surprised for a moment but didn't pull away.

After a moment Kaiyah pushed herself away from Rosco but stayed in his arms. "What has that?" Kaiyah breathed. "I'm kind of in love with you," was his reply. She looked at Rosco but said nothing. Rosco lowered his head in disappointment and began to back away, but Kaiyah stepped forward and kissed him deep, pulling him as close to her as possible. Rosco smiled on her lips and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. After what seemed like forever they finally pulled away for breath. "I love you too," Kaiyah said. She put her hands flat on his chest and rested her head under his chin as he put his head on top of hers and they both closed their eyes. They stood like this, listening to each other's breathing and enjoying each other's warmth as the orange Onderon sun sank below the treetops.

THE ENDD

**General Orlando here. And that's how it happened. :) **

**_from the author_ Heck yeah. First fanfic like...ever. Then again it's not much of a fanfic to any specific characters, more to the SWTCW itself... hmm. ANYWHO i'll be posting an alternate ending for all those people who for some odd reason hate my characters. I congratulate all who DON'T read it, just for the fact i don't want my beautiful characters to die. Oops. Kinda just gave it away there... :) oh well. Now you know what to expect. I have a character development on deviantart of Kaiyah and eventually Rosco and the both of them. :D go to search 'Kaiyah character dev.' and it should come up. :) enjoy! please comment on what you thought (but be nice), and please mind the absence of an antagonist. I couldn't think of a name for him. **

**General Orlando over and out. **


End file.
